youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Modan
Modan is a genomorph comprised of source material stolen from Pantheon, essentially making him the first artificial god. Larissa Luthor stole Pantheon’s DNA after the incident in Seattle and cultivated it in the advance labs of Project Cadmus. Using futuristic bioengineering tech supplied by an unknown benefactor, Modan was grown to prime age and halted in several weeks. He was also given several genetic enhancements as well as several subtle failsafes through skillful genetic engineering. As Gods are nothing more than evolved beings quite similar to earthly and other humanoid species, Larissa Luthor used her father’s decades of experience experimenting with the metagene to implement a similar sequence within his genetic code. Essentially, making Modan the first Meta-God in existence. Appearance Despite his opposing philosophy and more pompous aura, Modan was still cultivated using the DNA of Pantheon as the source code. And such, he possesses the basic physical features that Gabriel Temple would exhibit upon reaching the age that Modan was grown to. However, Modan maintains a more masculine and rebellious style which rivals that of one’s perception of a god of modern times. His skin is kissed by the sun and his body sculpted to represent the perfection that humanity could never reach. A tone, athletic body with each muscle showing their place in his being. He stands taller than the average human and possesses shining golden hair which is cut and slicked backwards. As opposed to modern villains who wear protective clothing and defensive equipment, Modan prefers to wear a simple ensemble of a golden t-shirt and black pants. Personality Modan is the product of man creating a God in his image. And thus the burning pride which topples kingdoms and empires is exemplified in both his demeanor and words. He is a being who considers himself a true God of the future, the product of divinity that symbolizes absolute evolution. Modan often states that should man continue to evolve until the ending of time, he would be millinenia ahead of even the most apex of humans. These beliefs causes him to possess an enormous detachment from humanity, believing both alien and earthling species to be nothing more than cattle meant for him to rule over. Still, this obscene hubris does not hinder his treatment of others. While he often demeans other and radiates a burning superiority complex, Modan is not above saving those who accept him as their shepherd. This immense dedication to the belief of self-messianism has even bled into his own arsenal of personal powers. During his day to day life, Modan surrounds himself with servants meant to pamper and obey his every word. Initially funded by LexCorp, Modan would manage to convince his subordinates to worship him genuinely. However, the idea of using his vast mental powers to force others to serve beneath his name seemed to cheapen the idea of his rule. And such, Modan focuses on convincing others to accept him for what he truly is. Despite his harsh mistreatment of others, those who serve beneath Modan accept that he is a loving and caring god. For he places them above all else. The god created by man also shares humanities love for battle. He is a warrior who will stand against his enemies, fighting until they are nothing more than a bloodied pulp. Modan often exhibits a questionative aura towards his love for fighting, wondering if it stems from a more divine source or is representation of his artificial birth. Regardless, he enjoys standing against strong opponents, often drawing fights out into the open. For nothing converts followers and believers more than watching those which held their fath get their face smashed against the concrete repeatedly. Still, a god without empathy is not one worth leading humanity further. And such is not above granting leniency to those who submit to his will. Rather than utterly destroy his enemies, Modan often beats them to the edge of death before bringing them back in hopes that they realize their mistake and serve beneath him. Modan tends to display napoleonic tendencies when faced against the older Gods and Gods of other worlds. He becomes obsessed with excessive showboating and endless demonstration of overwhelming might in hopes of winning favor among the other Gods. His ultimate goal being the acceptance that he is indeed the future of human worship. While he does not consider himself the God of Gods, Modan believes himself to be the epitome of the word itself. He is a god created using sciences of the future, and thus claims that as his right to leading the world forward. He is a being created by humans to stand as the perfection of their ideals and beliefs. The closest thing to the human spirit in divinity, the only being in the universe capable of becoming a champion. Background Powers Divine Physiology: As opposed to his source material, who was once human turned God, Modan is a being cultivated completely from pure and untainted divine DNA. An artificial god made without flaw and designed to represent the idea of a being so far beyond humanity’s grasp. The result of this experiment is a being whose powers do not stem from any particular blessing or curse.. Instead, his body is that of an unmatchable God itself. A physical form impossible for any mere human to achieve. Larissa Luthor's extensive studies into the God Wave allowed her to extract the residual energy from a nearby sector and entwine it into Modan’s fetal stage. *'Super Strength': As should all who wield the genetic code for divine physiology, Modan is a being of immeasurable amounts of strength. He is able to stand against the Justice Force with minimal effort, often using the bodies of his enemies as makeshift weapons against one another. He is able to toss buses and oil tankers over several hundred feet without the slightest hindrance, lift buildings and utterly crush massive structures with a single strike. A full power strike by Modan has devastated several blocks while releasing massive shockwaves throughout the city of Metropolis. When utilized with his psychokinetic prowess, Modan states that there is nothing capable of standing in his pathway. *'Super Speed': Accompanying seemingly endless strength is the ability to travel over considerable distances at immense speeds. Although lesser than the average speedster, his speed is still faster than most Kryptonians. He is able to break the sound barrier, maneuver through dangerous obstacles and outrun a speeding train with a light jog. His godlike speed is also crucial in combat, allowing him to strike down his opponents with fluid combinations. *'Invulnerability': Modan’s stubborn and adamant personality is only outmatched by his physical durability which is nearly invulnerable. He is able to withstand numerous missiles, strikes from super powered beings and having a shipping boat thrown on top of him. Even without his psychokinetic armor, Modan is considered one of the toughest beings in Sector 2418. *'Super Hearing': Modan possesses super hearing. He can hear frequencies that are well beyond human and animal levels. He states that his hearing allows him to hear the prayers of those who worship him. He also exhibits selective hearing, thus protecting him from sensory overload. *Super Vision: Modan has unrivalled clarity and the ability to enhance his eyesight. He can see well over several miles through focusing, although activating this ability creates a tunnel-vision. Effectively blocking his peripherals completely. *'Super Agility': *'Regeneration': Psychokinesis: The result of genetic tempering, LexCorp discovered the specific sequence utilized to create the metagene in humans. And such, induced it upon Modan’s own genetic material to introduce a divine metagene. Afterwords, the head scientist induced immense bio-stress into his fetal stage, causing him to access vast psionic powers. It is a unique power which separates Modan from his source material. HIs body mutated to develop a power of its own. A reaction to the purpose of his genetic code. While Modan lacks the elemental control of other gods, he states that his body is the prime example of a true divine being. Both his mind and body are several centuries worth of evolutionary steps ahead of the average human. And thus this idea crystalized into an extremely powerful psychokinetic power. One which allows him to perform a plethora of abilities. Initially, Modan utilized this power to obtain a better control of himself, enhancing both his physical prowess and maneuverability while simultaneously weakening the weight of his surroundings. He can deny the fundamental laws of gravity, velocity and momentum, forcing all around him to obey his immediate command. A more secondary ability is a secondary layer of skin made of a psychokinetic armor made to repel damage. For should someone surpass his external mental bubble, the psychokinetic armor has a constant push. He combines this invisible armor with his immense strength, creating a rubber band effect which amplifies the force of his strikes. *'Worship Empowerment': A branching of his vast psionic powers, Modan possesses near limitless potential achieved through the amount of worship surrounding him. LexCorp’s head geneticist, Sigmund Frank, stated that this is achieved in a manner similar to a parasite. That the thoughts of worship are transformed into energy utilized for both sustenance and raw power. Thoughts of worship are treated in the same way humans use calories for energy. And so, since Modan can receive sustenance through natural, more human, methods as well as external worship, he gains a secondary reservoir of energy to tap into. Weakness *'Subconscious Mind Influence': Trivia *